Worst birthday ever
by foreverunloved
Summary: It's Matt and Mello's sons birthday and every thing goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok =__= this… is going to be a really sad fan fic.**

**Like… really sad… I think… -_- yah….**

**I spent a LOT of time getting in the right mood to write this.**

**XD thanks to my English teacher and my friend Paige (roxasnaminexx)**

**So yah… enjoy… I guess… and be prepared to get really depressed… TT-TT**

**Oh and just to let you know… Maho is Matt and Mello's child, a boy who likes to wear dresses, in this fan fic he is 4 turning 5, but he is as smart as a 4****th**** grader brain wise, but not talking wise…**

"Matt where the hell are you? We need to go get the presents now!" Mello didn't hear any response from his husband, so he decided to walk back in to the house.

"Matt what the hell? You've been playing video games the whole time I was calling you?" The blonde went over and turned off the T.V. and glared at the red head.

"Now get your lazy ass off the couch and get in the car or we won't have any presents for our son's birthday."

"Fine! Dammit if you had only given me like 3 more minutes I could have beat him" said Matt while getting up off the couch and heading out the door.

"Matt! Today is Maho's 5th birthday, now come on we need to pick up the cake and you need to get him some presents." Mello closed the door behind them, and walked to the car.

He opened the door and sat in the drivers seat next to Matt who had folded him arms and was pouting like a child.

"Oh Matt grow up will you? It's just a stupid game!" Mello pulled out of the neighborhood, and after a while got on the highway and headed towards the mall.

"It is not a stupid game! It's Sonic! How can you not like sonic?" Matt said leaning his head against the window.

"I just don't ok Matt? I think it's stupid. I mean, why should I waste my time doing something that doesn't benefit me in any way whatsoever? And Matt, will you put your damn seatbelt on?" Mello said looking over all Matt.

All of a sudden Mello heard Matt shout, " Mello watch-" Then Mello saw a truck hit the front left of the car. He felt it all over, he saw blood and darkness. He tried to move but his body was numb, he didn't hear any noise now. It was very quiet, almost peaceful, but he had a headache.

He tried opening his eyes to see if his redheaded husband was ok, but he couldn't. Instead he slipped in to a deep sleep.

Matt's Head flung forward, and hit the dashboard on the passenger's side. He was still conscious, but his body was in pain.

He had never felt so much pain in his life. He could no longer feel the injury on his head, but rather the injury right above his diaphram.

Matt heard sirens, and knew that help was coming.

All of a sudden he remembered Mello, the love of his life! How badly was Mello hurt? He reached over and took Mello's hand in his and it was wet. Mello must have been hurt bad, but before he could open his eyes he was taken away, and put in an ambulance. He herd the sirens once again, and felt the ambulance pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

=_______________________________________________________=

FAIL

Ok….. took me a while to write, but It's written….. not well…..

Just to let you know Mello is called the wife and mom in the family.

Maho calls him mommy cuz he's little and doesn't know about gay stuffs yet XD

So yah… enjoy!

o.o…. and don't kill me for making a sad fan fic, where death is involved……

lolz and I found out that it helps if you eat chocolate and white cake when writing fan fictions XD

Oh and there is a reference from the L change the world movie (The Gay mobile!) XD

Matt felt the ambulance pull away from the scene of the accident. He saw people hovering over him and examining his head, shoulder, and chest. He could feel the pain in his chest it was hard to breathe. He noticed a doctor that was concentrating on Matt's shoulder, he looked like someone he knew... someone really important. He spent a few minutes thinking about it then remembered who it was.

How could he forget the way his wife held his head while concentrating on something? Then he remembered that Mello wasn't there. Actually he had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was holding his hand.

"Mello! Mello where are you?" Matt said while sitting up.

Matt looked around for the blonde. Right before the accident they had been in an argument, a really stupid one too. Matt was confused, and wanted to find Mello, so he attempted to stand up and jump out of the ambulance.

"Mello where are you?" The doctors grabbed Matt and gave him a shot that put him to sleep until he woke up in a hospital bed.

A nurse came over to his side and asked. "Are you comfortable?"

"Umm.... yes? Wait.... where am I?" Matt said rubbing his head.

"Why your in the hospital. Remember, you were in a accident with a little blonde fellow."

"Mello!" Matt jumped out of bed and tried to run out of the room, but he collapsed on the floor.

Matt was to weak to even lift up his head now, so he just laid there in pain. He wasn't in physical pain, but more emotional pain. He needed to see Mello he needed to apologize. The nurse called for help, and with two more doctors they got Matt back in to bed. He couldn't move very much now.

"Where is Mello?" Matt asked to every one in the room.

"He's in another room." Said a doctor who was looking at papers, and was holding a pen in his mouth.

"Why can't he come in here? Is he hurt badly? Why can't I go see him? I'm fine really! Let me go see him. I'll be careful! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait, I actually need to ask some questions about you two first." Said the doctor with the papers. He sat down in a chair next to Matt's bed and put his hand on his forehead in a way to indicate that he was annoyed.

"Then do I get to go see him?" Matt said hopefully.

"I… don't know. Please just answer these questions." Then he asked him a variety of questions. Questions from, '_How are you related?', _to, '_What is your monthly income?'._

Matt answered as best he could, but Mello usually kept track of that kind of stuff, so Matt was clueless as to what to say to about half the questions.

When they were finished he was thinking about what he was going to do about Maho. After thinking carefully he decided that L would be the best person to get help from.

"Excuse me is there a phone in here?" Matt asked the nurse tending to the plants in the room.

"Yes on that table."

Matt picked up the phone and dialed L's house.

"Yes?"

"Hey Watari, can I talk to L? It's Matt…" Matt said while twisting his fingers in the phone cord.

"Please hold on." Watari said in a formal voice.

"Yes? This is L…"

"L I NEED YOUR HELP EVERY THING IS GOING WRONG AND TODAY IS MAHO'S BIRTHDAY AND I DONNO WHAT TO DO AND HELP ME PLEASE!" Matt said while all curled up in to a little ball on the bed.

"Hmm… lets see… Where are you now?" L said in his usual calm voice.

"The hospital."

"What room?"

"Umm…. 413."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

They both hung up, and Matt laid down and tried to calm down.

"Watari… get the Crepe Mobile." L said while sitting on a cat pillow, in front of a table filled with all kinds of cakes.

"Yes." Watari left the room and L got up and followed him.

When they pulled in front of the hospital doctors came out, because they thought it was an ambulance. When they saw what it really was they all walked back inside, looking kind of pissed off.

L and Watari walked in and found Matt's room. L stopped outside the door for a minute before saying, "Wait out here Watari, I have a feeling we will be leaving within a hour or two."

L then opened the room and saw that Matt had fallen asleep. L got a chair and brought it next to the bed. L sat there for a moment, just looking at Matt, trying to figure out what to do next. He saw marks ok Matt's face indicating that he had been crying. From that he decided that he should go see Mello before Matt woke up, so that he would not be bombarded with questions when Matt awoke.

L looked around the room for a second, then got out of the chair and walked out the door. Watari was waiting outside in the same position as L had left him.

"He's asleep…" L said closing his eyes and biting his thumb again. "Wait in there for him to wake up… If he asks… I'm visiting Mello."

"Yes." Watari shook his head and went in to Matt's room, where he took a seat in a window bench.

L walked down the hall until he saw a nurse. He asked the male nurse where Mihael Keehl's room was. He checked a list and told him it was on level 1 room 69.

"Thank you." L said while turning to walk down the hall.

L made his way down the hall, and found the elevator. He stood in the very center, with his right foot he scratched his left ankle. He also heard elevator music in the background. When he finally reached the first floor he walked out and observed his surroundings. He walked down the hall and found room 69, but he also saw a piece of paper on the door that said:

**Name: **Mihael Keehl .

**Birth Date: **December 13, 1989 .

**Doctor: ** Mori De Ros .

**Blood Type: ** A. .

**Injuries: ** Broken ulna, 3 broken 

ribs, head and face injuries, .

breathing difficulties, paralyzed 

from neck down, coma, broken .

tibia fibula and patella .

L stood there looking at it for a minute, thinking about all the injuries. Mello was hurt badly. He was in a coma, and paralyzed so there was no way he was talking. L opened the door so that he could see how Mello looked.

Mello was lying there, with bandages around his head and parts of his face, casts around his arm, leg, and knee. He had an I.V. in his right arm, and wires on his chest, neck, and head. He had a tube going in to his mouth to help him breathe, and various other things attached all over his body.

L sat down in his usual position on the floor next to Mello's bed, so that his chin was at the same level as the mattress. L decided that he would talk to Mello even though he knows that he obviously couldn't reply.

"Hello Mihael… Matt is frantic… You have made this month pretty crazy…" L pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and laid it next to Mello, then L left the room, and slowly made his way back to Matt's room.

When he reached the door he heard Matt speaking to Watari, and decided to listen in.

"What do you mean he left to go see Mello? He was supposed to come here!" Matt said waving his arms around like a bird that is not mature enough to fly.

"L said he would be back soon, and when he got here you were sound asleep." Watari went over to Matt's bed and told him he needed to lie down, or he would hurt himself.

L had heard enough. He walked in the room, and Matt instantly rose up again. Watari pushed him back in to the laid back position, but Matt continued to ask questions anyway.

"How is Mello? Where is he? Was he hurt badly?" Matt said while sitting up again

"Matt… I'm sorry. He was hurt badly… but he might recover…" L said sticking a lollypop in his mouth.

"What happened?"

"He's in a coma, and paralyzed from the neck down. Plus other various injuries."

Matt didn't know how to respond. At first he just sat there in his hospital bed looking at L, then he laid his head back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper that was on the bedside table and handed it to L.

L stood there a moment before taking the paper. Once he had taken the paper out of Matt's hand he read the letter:

Dear L,

If you get here and I am asleep and won't wake up, please pick up Maho. He gets out of school at 3:00 P.M. and is in classroom 116. When you get in to the room tell the teacher that you are here to pick up Maho. If they need proof show them this letter. Once you pick him up on they way here you might want to explain what has happened, but I can too. Just bring him up to my room when you get back here. Thanks.

Mail Jeevas

"Watari…" L handed him the letter, and walked out the room with Watari following.

Matt was still lying there staring at the ceiling. He was confused, why was Mello the one that had to get hurt? Why not him? Mello was a better parent then Matt was, even though Matt would stop every thing to be a good parent without Mello.

Matt was trying so hard not to cry, but as he closed his eyes he felt a tear drop roll off his cheek.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**O_O wasn't that sad? -_- and cheesy…**

**I mean sure it was badly written and very shittily and all that, but it was sad.**

**TT-TT even made me tear up writing about Mello…**

**Made me feel even sadder,**

**because I was cosplaying as Matt yesterday,**

**and me and my friend who is a Mello cosplayer (roxasnaminexx) got in to a fight about who would be a better parent…**

**and all that and yah….**

**o.o I feel like a bad parent now… **

***emo corner * TT-TT **

***huggies Maho * It's gonna be ok… *sniffle ***

**well I'll stop talking now…. Bye!**

***pøøƒ ***


End file.
